In the field of firearms, and in particular shoulder fired firearms, it is desirable to have a shortened profile for ease in use and increase portability. It is also desirable that the shortening of the firearm does not adversely impact the performance of the firearm. While firearms are often shortened by reducing barrel length, the length of the barrel has a great impact on the range and accuracy of the firearm. It would therefore be advantageous to reduce the length of the firearm without necessarily reducing the length of the barrel, limiting the reduction of the barrel or reducing the length of the barrel as far as possible and still further reducing the length of the firearm. Reducing the length of the firearm separate from the barrel length requires that reducing the length of the firearm behind the receiver be contemplated. In some types of shoulder fired firearms a stock extends rearwardly from the receiver. To enhance accuracy and usability, as well as being a part of the operating system, these firearms employ a buffering system carried rearward of the receiver and within the stock. However, buffering systems carried rearward of the receivers of the firearm typically result in an inability to shorten that same firearm. Thus, to shorten the firearm, the buffer system must be removed, adversely affecting the operation of the firearm.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a shortened stock assembly and recoil system for a firearm.